Look Into The Camera Like Its Hetalia
by MaskedKiwi
Summary: New temp, Ludwig has started work and began to notice a few things around the office. Cameras film and document this office's various workers at their day to day lives like upbeat and trying far too hard office manager, Alfred Jones or I wanna quit but I have no where else to go secretary, Arthur Kirkland. Follow these characters as they all try not to explode. The Office AU.
1. Noticing

Notes: **I do not own any of the characters, some may be altered to fit in with this universe but I have tried to keep them close to the original.  
Keep in mind that they aren't global superpowers anymore but office workers and this is heavily based off of The Office US. Try and guess who is who! (May contain some office romance like FRUK.. maybe ROCHU we shall see) Apologies if the camera stuff is a little confusing, normally the office has scenes when people directly talk to the camera in a separate room and then scenes when the camera is just catching something as it happens, Hopefully you'll be able to tell the difference. ;) ENJOY~**

A camera catches a middle aged man with a strong jaw line and slicked back blonde hair who looks to be pondering to himself in a chair. After a couple of seconds, he looks directly into it.

"Only few weeks ago did I start working here but you really start to notice a few things.." As the thick German accented man pauses, the camera pans over across the excited red haired man that is trying to cook a bowl of spaghetti in an open toaster oven and screeches as it explodes. Spaghetti remains slowly slide down the toaster oven window like the tears that roll down the Italian's face"They are.. Interesting people, you could say" Another cut to a Hungarian laughter as a short tempered and reddish brown haired man wakes up with salami on his face, yelling, "ELIZAVEEEETH YOU JERK BASTARD!".

* * *

Once again the German looks at the camera with an interested face taps his chin. "But the real kicker, is the routine people can get into when we spend so much time together." A new face is sitting in the chair now, chin length blonde hair and a stubble beard who seems to be confused and slightly blushing. It takes him a little while but eventually he stares back at the camera and opens his mouth.

"He said that? I wouldn't call it that it's just.."

"When the day is boring sometimes I see that glint in Francis' eye when he looks around" Ludwig is now looking over his shoulder through the office window at Francis' desk as he speaks to the camera.

Cut to Francis rubbing under his eyes and groaning at his desk that has half done paperwork sitting on it before looking at Arthur, curiously. The Brit seems to be trying his best not to scream at a client on the phone but his patience looks to be wearing thin. He's tapping the desk in an attempt to keep his cool but this client seems to be persistent in pushing his buttons.

"Someone has to liven this dump up.. Maybe Ludwig is jealous? Every thought of that?" The Frenchman is now crossing his arms as he sits facing directly across from the camera.

Francis turns from the agitated secretary to look at Ivan who appears to be in an extreme focus, typing on his computer at a fast pace. As if a literal light bulb appears above his blonde head, the salesman grins to himself and then toward the camera who is catching this from across the room.

"I never thought they would get along with the amount of shouting they do" Ludwig turns back toward the camera and visibly shrugs.

Francis starts to tap his hands on the table after a while it resembles a beat, glancing toward a not so happy looking short blonde man who sets the phone down. It takes a few seconds but eventually Arthur looks over and squints his eyes from the secretary desk and starts whistling while a smile starting to form on his face. Ivan's face begins to twitch.

"Arthur just happened to be having a bad day today, heck so was I.. The kettle breaking really takes a toll on us all" The Frenchman bashfully says to the camera before pushing his lips together. He holds up a kettle with a yellow post-it note on it. 'R. I. P Kirkland's only friend' scribbled in curly joint writing.

"I think in those moments, it is like a mutual agreement to annoy the hell out of Ivan" A small smile has crawled onto Ludwig's face.

* * *

After that a beat box sound starts coming from Gilbert's desk as he nods his head to the sound. Ivan takes a slow blink and an even slower sigh. Next, comes clapping to the beat as Feliks dances in with a pile of faxes that he plonks onto the secretary desk. While swinging his hips and laughing of course."This is supposed to be a working environment guys.." After Ivan's polite protest and a shared look between Francis and Arthur the two slowly raise their various human instruments louder and the rest of the office soon follows."THE POSTER CLEARLY STATES TO LOWLY TALK WHILE WE ARE WORKING, FRANCIS!" Ivan is now standing and pointed to a noise level poster and at this point even Yao is tapping his feet to the music. Felancio across him is also dancing along and playing pretend drums with two pencil drumsticks.

"Well then, someone should be reporting you mon ami, I cannot work with that shouting" Francis retorts, still tapping with his eyebrows raised and a pout on his face.

Hearing all the noise, Alfred now bounds out of his office, a curious look on his tanned face. "Woah woah wha-..."Taking a look at his surroundings and seeing everyone is having a good time apart from maybe Matthew who is quietly trying to get the others to stop, Alfred gives a wild smile to the camera that is catching this. The frustrated Russian is now looking at his superior for some sort of control to this high school musical madness but the American boss starts tuning and then proceeding to play an air guitar between the space of Ivan and Arthur's desks.

Ivan blinks and slowly looks up to the camera (like its the office) and does a piss poor version of Francis's table tapping, glaring at the same man as he does.

The camera cuts and it is Ludwig again, smiling to himself as Francis and Arthur high five on the way to the break room. "A shitty job.. But I would be lying if I didn't say the people are not-" He is cut off by loud arguing by the same people who just walked by, in the break room. The german man reluctantly puts a hand to his head.

"Being an intern is the worst"


	2. A brand new day

**Notes: I've been thinking over the whole camera stuff and I've thought of a solution. _Italics_ mean that someone is talking directly to the camera while normal text is the camera catching the scene. Thank you for the support and following along. Enjoy~**

Black fades into an office, American flags and cheap looking ornaments scattered around the desk of a certain and strangely quiet regional Jones sits in his chair, face down looking at his desk until he suddenly screams. "TODAYS THE DAY!" A grin spreads across his face as he greets the camera, eyes widening like a mad gasps and a groan are heard from the background as the workers recover from the screech.

The camera cuts again and the setting changes to a familar parking lot with cars varying from a Chinese food truck to a flashy white car that seems far too exspensive for an office worker's seems well as a woman with brown hair to her hip that bounces as she walks toward the building. Elizaveth even seems to be humming a little song as she greets her work place.

Out of no where, two muscly arms reach around her and a blonde head pops up behind her. Before she has the chance to react he loudly exclaims,"TODAYS THE DA-"

THWack! "What did I tell you about sneaking on me, Alfred?" She regains her comspure and clutches her purple purse (or weapon) close to her chest. The taller American quickly mutters apologies as Elizaveth retorts about how next time she'll be carrying her trusty frying pan.

 _"I think he got, what? Seven people, I think before someone had to drag Matthew from HR into threaten him with sexual harassment claims" Yet again the pondering German sits in the chair, tapping his chin alone in the familiar reflection room. Soon the camera cuts back to Alfred_

Alfred looks at the camera then gestures a hand toward an albino man who tapped his keyboard in a rhythm and bobbed his head a little to it. Like a fox stalking it's prey he slowly crept up behind him before slapping a hand down on Gilbert's shoulder blade. Before Alfred could even start to scream his new catch phrase, the Prussian yelped loudly and spun around. "What was that?!"Alfred's mouth hung open for a little while and quietly stuttered out. "today's.."

"What? Today is what?" His anger quickly turned into curiousity. "it's uh it's.." Alfred looked to the ground and pursed his lips together. "Spit it o-" Quickly, spinning toward the camera and getting far too close, Alfred screeched again. "TODAYS THE DAY~!"After this, the camera panned out of the close up to look at the other workers. Yao, beside the copier was holding his hands over his ears. Also making sure to give him a death glare. Matthew by the water dispenser hid his face in his hands and an eyebrow raised Frenchman looked straight into the camera.

 _"This is why I stopped coming in early", a deadpanned Yao Wang as now sitting in the chair. His long, brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail as he winced due to hearing Alfred strike another person behind him. "Stupid people need to stop wasting my time!" He yelled out in his thick Chinese accent to the others beyond the window._

A swift stride, thumped the office floors. Purple eyed Ivan was coming into the office at the exact time the hour hit. Brief case in hand he briskly strode toward his desk. "Morning, Ivan" Came a British greeting from a smiling Arthur who pretended to be writing information onto a notepad. A closer zoom in from the camera shown it was doodles of fairy tale creatures and a bunny.. With wings? A curt nod from the Russian as he started taking various papers out of the case. Francis looked up to Ivan and with a smile and wave, he looked back at Alfred who was sitting in his office.

The Regional Manager saw Ivan and Francis' hint, he jogged in front of assistant to the regional manager. He slowly leaned into Ivan and did his trademark catch shot his face up quickly, a look of shock. "What day?" He asked, complete seriousness in his thick Russian accent. "The day" Alfred replied, grinning. "No no, _what_ day, specifically I-" Ivan rambled on as Alfred's grin slowly left his face. In attempt to shut up Ivan. "THE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

As the regional manager's screams and head salesman's confused stuttering droned out the intro played.

 **Author Notes: Sorry its been long, to be truthful, this has been in my files for ages and I've just had no motivation. This is a fairly small bit but I'm not too into hetalia at the minute. Honestly I'd be willing to give this story to someone if they want it, message me if you'd be interested but right now I don't think I'll be updating it any time soon sorry. ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I do not know how to properly paragraph haha uh oops. Anywho cya**


End file.
